Osomatsu Matsuno
Osomatsu Matsuno '(松野おそ松 ''Matsuno Osomatsu) is the titular character and eldest son of the Matsuno Family, having been born first among the sextuplets. He is a major character in the 1960s comedy manga series '''Osomatsu-kun, as well as it's 2010s comedy anime sequel-spinoff Osomatsu-san. Alongside his five brothers, he is one of the focal characters of the series; in Osomatsu-kun, he is definitively the 'main character', whereas in Osomatsu-san, the role is shared much more evenly between the brothers. Appearance In Osomatsu-kun, Osomatsu appears identically to all of his brothers, sporting the same yellow-buttoned, blue outfit and dull blue-gray pants with brown shoes. His irises are black and he has a recognizable bowl cut with two cowlicks, traits they also all share. Later in life, in Osomatsu-san, Osomatsu becomes more distinct as an adult: though the brothers all sport identical outfits that match their original series designs rather accurately (the pants are more gray, and a dress shirt underneath is more distinct and dons a tie ), each brother more typically wears a color-specific hoodie throughout much of the series. In Osomatsu's case, his distinctive color is red. The hoodie for all the brothers shares the three-puffed tree logo that represents the Matsuno family, including Osomatsu himself. Personality Osomatsu, like his brothers, is not the most upstanding nor moral person. He often causes petty problems and has few real aspirations, being a shut-in NEET. Being the oldest, Osomatsu considers himself the leader for any group endeavors or activities the brothers take on, but his authority is inconsistently respected. He also is the most suspectible to his vices, namely his pachinko addiction. While he's often the one to lead to trouble, he does his best to lead others out of it. This trait of his extends even beyond when he is the one to cause it: he does feel responsibility to his brothers, at the least, and on miraculous occasions even others. Gallery Kid karamatsu.gif|Don't be fooled: in Osomatsu-kun, every sextuplet looks practically identical! This is Osomatsu. Chara osomatsu.png|Osomatsu proudly stands as an adult in Osomatsu-san. MatsunoBrothers.png|Osomatsu (red) poses with his NEET brothers. Oso1.png|Osomatsu sits with a cool, approachable air to him. Trivia *His name derives from the word osomatsu (お粗末), meaning "lousy"/"poor"/"ill-prepared". *In the 1993 one-shot story "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up," he is depicted as a typical, unmarried salaryman. *In the "PASH!" December 2015 issue, when asked about the one thing he would take with him to an uninhabited island, he answered, "Comics and playing cards." *In the same issue, when asked "What's your fetish?," he responded with a long rant about "boobs and butts and legs and smell," as well as a long string of other things not explicitly mentioned in the written response (as his answer was tastefully truncated with an "(extremely long answer!)" label). *In the second Osomatsu-san promotional video, he is simply labeled an "idiot." *Osomatsu's character design was re-used in the 1971 Akatsuka manga "Let's La Gon", depicted as Gon's deceased older brother. Hatabo and Chibita's designs were also re-used for two of Gon's other dead siblings. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Genius Category:The Messiah Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone